<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Art] for 7PercentSolution by TheGracefulBlueCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008041">[Art] for 7PercentSolution</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat'>TheGracefulBlueCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Art [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Art, Autistic Sherlock Holmes, Gen, Illustration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sherlock Art [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/962070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Magpie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/gifts">7PercentSolution</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812052">Magpie: One for Sorrow</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/7PercentSolution/pseuds/7PercentSolution">7PercentSolution</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inktober # 12 - Nimble  </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Colour Ink on brown paper, A4, Typography done in InDesign.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From @bluebell's prompt list for Inktober.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This is a gift work for @7-percent and an illustration for her Magpie-Series. The text in the background is an excerpt from Part 1: One For Sorrow, Chapter 2. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do not post this on other sites/social media or use in any other way without my written permission.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sensory Deprivation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Inktober # 24 - Sensory Deprivation</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Colour ink on blue paper, A4.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>From the @whumptober2020's prompt list for Inktober.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Do not post this on other sites/social media or use in any other way without my written permission.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>